This invention relates to air conditioning involving at least one and preferably a multiplicity of zones to be conditioned on a day to day basis, and characterized by full use of electrical power during off-peak hours and by minimal use thereof during on-peak hours. It is a general object of this invention to substantially reduce the use of electrical power during on-peak hours of the day, whereby the load imposed upon Utility power sources is reduced during prime time when the cost rates therefor are usually higher than during the off-peak hours. A characteristic feature of this invention is that the heat and cold producing functions are preferably operative during off-peak hours, and that only circulation fans and pumps are preferably operative during on-peak hours. It is known that the compressor units of refrigeration and heat pump air conditioners use relatively large amounts of electrical power, whereas the circulation fans and pumps use relatively small amounts of electrical power. However, the operation of circulation fans and pumps is quite necessary for air and liquid distribution. Accordingly, the refrigerant compressor of the system herein disclosed may not consume electrical power during the critical time periods when the Utility power source tends to be or is most likely to be over loaded. In practice, timer means is employed to selectively determine off-peak operation of said refrigerant compressor or compressors.
Air conditioning units vary widely in type and mode of operation. A first and basic refrigeration air conditioner is the Air Source Refrigeration Unit as shown in FIG. 11, wherein a compressor circulates refrigerant through a condenser and then through an expansion device and through an evaporator or air handling coil, and with an air circulating fan removing heat of compression from the condenser. A second refrigeration air conditioner is the Water Source Refrigeration Unit as shown in FIG. 10, which is like that of FIG. 11 except that the condenser is a liquid to liquid heat exchanger that removes the heat of compression. A third refrigeration air conditioner is the Air Source Heat Pump Unit as shown in FIG. 9, wherein refrigerant is switched by a valve so as to flow reversely through the condenser and the evaporator, and with an air circulating fan to remove the heat of compression or cold from the coil externally of the conditioned air. And, a fourth refrigeration air conditioner is the Water Source Heat Pump as shown is FIGS. 4 and 8, which is like that of FIG. 9 except that the external condenser-evaporator is a liquid to liquid heat exchanger that transfers heat. As shown, each of the aforesaid units has an air handling coil A and an air cooling coil R. Additionally, each of the aforesaid units may have a charging coil C. As shown in FIG. 4, the heat pump is of the water source type, which may also be applied to the heat pump of FIG. 9. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to advantageously employ any one or all of the aforesaid types of refrigeration air conditioners with coils A and R, and with or without coil C, all in combination with a common support system characterized by an ice maker and storage means; known generally as an "Ice Machine".
This invention is characterized by the ice machine shown throughout the drawings (see FIG. 3), and by the pipe system therefrom that supplies ice water to at least one and preferably any one or all of the plurality of varied types of refrigeration air conditioners, as hereinafter described. As shown, the two pipes supply ice water through the wet economizer air cooling coil R of each refrigeration air conditioner equipped therewith, and the multiplicity of these air conditioners are in parallel between the pipes. It is an object of this invention that each varied type of refrigeration air conditioner is independently operable and each individually supported by the ice maker and storage means to supplement the compressor capacity thereof or to supply the entire need for cooling thereof when the compressor thereof is out of service during on peak hours.
When Water Source Refrigeration air conditioners are employed, the support system advantageously employs a cooling tower in combination therewith and with the icemaker and storage means, it being an object of this invention that these functions cooperate efficiently. Another object is that these functions operate through a pipe system to any one or a multiplicity of "Water Source" refrigeration air conditioners, whatever type they may be, and which are in parallel (see FIG. 3).
The operational graphs of FIGS. 2 and 6 illustrate air conditioner, compressor, load and capacity as related to peak or total cooling function requirements, and timing with respect to off-peak and on-peak hours of the day. The heating function requirements are met in a cooperative manner by storing the heat of compression drawn from the condensers of the air conditioner and/or from the ice maker and storage means. It is therefore an object of this invention, as will be seen from said graphs, to employ undersized compressors in the air conditioner units. That is, the compressor capacities thereof fall short of the total peak cooling requirements. However and with this inventive concept, cooling as well as heating function energy is generated and stored during off-peak hours so as to be available during on-peak hours, when the compressors are deactivated in order to save electrical power. In FIG. 2 the ice maker and storage means is the sole source for cooling during the on-peak hours. In FIG. 6 both the air conditioner chilled water storage and ice maker and storage means ice water are the source for cooling during the on-peak hours.
When the charging coils C are employed, excess compressor cooling capacity is obtained during off-peak and is advantageously stored in a tank from which it is later withdrawn. It is an object and feature of this invention that this function be cooperatively combined with the ice maker and storage means in a common pipe system, characteristically in a series arrangement (see FIG. 7). When conditioned air is recirculated as shown in FIG. 8, the cold air passing through charging coils C chills the circulation of liquid through the storage tank therefor and through the ice maker and storage means in series therewith.
It is an object of this invention to provide control means by which the compressor to any one and all of the refrigeration air conditioners and the ice maker and storae means are deactivated and removed from service during on-peak hours and placed into service only during off-peak hours. In practice, there can be a control means that governs all compressor units, and to activate pump means of the pipe service systems, as may be required. That is, circulation of heat transfer liquid is required through the pipe systems when heat or cold is to be delivered from any one or all of the air conditioning units. It is to be understood that each refrigeration air conditioner unit is individually controlled by zone temperature controls, as well as by internal temperature controls, to deliver the desired conditioned air to the zone which they serve.
It is an object of this invention to provide a Multi-Zone Off-Peak Storage and On-Peak Energy Saving Air Conditioning System that is integrated with Automatic Fire Sprinker Systems. The support system herein disclosed provides the pipe systems required for the installation of said auto fire sprinklers, preferably in combination with tempered water storage as shown in FIG. 3, and as they are individually associated with each refrigeration air conditioner and zone serviced thereby as shown in FIG. 7.